


Aftermath

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: When Tina has to return to New York to finalize her transfer to MACUSA, she faces the reality of an empty home and a possible future without her sister.EDIT, April 2019. This fic is on an indefinite hiatus. So sorry.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So, new to this space and thought I would post this here. This is a chapter of a fic I have had on Tumblr for a while and I thought I would drop it here. There are several more chapters, but they are a taking a while to write. Be patient with me if you would :)!

Tina takes a moment to glance around when they step out of the flames. While her two companions brush off soot, Tina looks diligently around at the almost empty building. Realizing with a small shock that while it was only the ending of the workday back in London, it is late in the evening here in New York.

Deciding to get the paperwork over with first thing in the morning, she takes her wand and the neatly folded forms from her deep coat pocket. Gently, her wand coaxes the papers to fly through the lounge of fireplaces and down a hall off to the side. To the Head Aurors office. Whoever was given the position while she was in Paris would read her resignation letter and transfer application as soon as they arrived in the morning.

Theseus and Travers already had a seat ready for her with the team personally responsible for apprehending Grindelwald. Moving would take a week or so, but the sooner she is officially no longer an employee here, the sooner she could get her sister back. The sooner she could personally lock the maniac away and destroy the key.

A jolt of pain radiated from her palm. Looking down, it seems her anger and nerves had manifested in clenching her fists. The knuckles were white, and her nails dug into her palm while her whole hand shook.

“Tina?” Newts voice turns her head from behind her. Just as she turns, his hand rest softly on her shoulder. A purely comforting gesture that several weeks ago would have been inconceivable.

Newts voice is much the same as his touch. Gently, but reassure. Smoother than it normally would be. He’s used it more than once in the several weeks since what happened Paris. When he wants to reach out to her, console her. Make sure she is okay even when he is aware she won’t break her painstakingly maintained composure. Like each and every time before, she smiles a small but genuine smile. Newt returns it in the same moment with his own small grin.

It’s what they have done. Whisper one another’s name as carefully as they can manage, and respond with broken smiles. Checking on one another. Offering comfort for whenever the other is ready. It’s tentative, but Tina knows each time their little exchange happens she inches closer to losing the battle to hold herself together.

Looking into Newts eyes, she sees he is too. Out of all of them, unbelievable, Newt seems the most unaffected. Still, behind his hazel eyes, she can see a pain similar to hers. Despite the earlier misconception, Tina knew now Newt and Theseus were Leta’s family. Newt had been the closest thing she had to a true brother. They had grown apart in ways she and Queenie never had, but the loss it there.

Between them, their hands seem to unconsciously drift together. That was shockingly familiar to them both. Tina was only just beginning to relax into the gentle caress Newts thumb was doing when Jacob steps closer.

“Never thought I would see this place again. Don’t remember it being this…empty.” Jacob comments from behind them. Tina nods in agreement.

Newt and Jacob offering to accompany her to New York was a blessing in disguise it seemed. Jacob had planned to stay in London for a bit. In hopes, the efforts to find Queenie would turn something up. A trip to check on the bakery and seemed in order. Newt, though, had a much more sentimental reason. When asked, he simply responded with the reasoning of not wanting her to go through this alone.

At first, she rolled her eyes and agreed. Deciding But now faced with seeking out her apartment, Tina is glad she isn’t doing it by herself.

They apparate in the alleyway across the street to her brownstone. The night is still warm, enough so she takes off her coat as they cross the empty, muddy road. Jacob follows suit when they reach the steps of the brownstone. Newt seems much more preoccupied with casting an invisibility charm on him and Jacob.

Everything about the place is familiar. From the chipped bricks of the building to the faded patches of paint on the door. With practiced silence, the three of them make it up to the last apartment. Tina pauses only once when putting the key into the hole, before breathing deeply and turning it harshly. Pushing open door in the same motion.

The whole place is dark, as predicted. Tina begins wordlessly lighting the candles around the room. Newt helpfully lights the fire in the hearth when he sees her illuminating the cozy space. Jacob has just finished hanging his coat when they all finally get a good look at the main room.

It’s as if Queenie erased herself. Her radio, sewing things, books, and magazines are all gone. Several pictures disappeared from the walls and shelves. Tina’s blood runs cold and her breath catches. Newt reaches out to her, but her mind is solely on opening the door to their bedroom that he ends up following on her heels into the smaller room.

The bed to the right is stripped bare. The side table beside is similarly bare.

Tina’s knees finally crumble beneath her.


End file.
